December 27, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Ayan’s residence The children of the khan family are poartying on the eve of shirin’s birthday. they also try to engage shirin and rashid into it. He looks a little lost. they then get on to the cake wtih ayan commenting that rashid must have planned loads of other surprised for her. They cut the cake while ayan stealthily slips a jewellery box in rashid’s coat. then he pretends as if rashid got it for her and gives it to rashid and tells him to give it to shirin. she is overwhelmed as he confusedly gives the box to her. she finds a beautiful pair of bangles and she comments that rashid had remembered that she had liked those bangles when she had seen them and thankx him for the gift. While kids get busy in the cake, shirin takes a piece and feeds it to rashid who had drifted away. She comments that she’s very happy today and has forgiven rashid for everything. He remembers dilshad too saying the same thing at the bakery. Scene 2: Location: Asad’s residence Asad is trying to bandage himself. Dilshad seeing this, comes in his room and helps him do it. Before they can talk, he gets a call from someone to whom he says that he wants akram and his hooligans to go for atleast 7 years behind bars and make a strong case against them. He also tells dilshad that he had handed akram over to the police. And that he did the right thing since he cant tolerate anyone who cant respect women. He regrest that he spent so much time with akram yet couldnt notice his personality. she says that he was wrong about zoya too. She tells him that he has a picture of a good girl, and whoever doesnt fit the bill is classified by him as bad. zoya isnt bad, just different. If he opens his thinking broader, he would know that its not right to have a prejudiced, one sided opinion about somebody. He says that zoya was wrong too on her part of running from her marriage. Dilshad remembering rashid having a panic attack in the bakery, says thta one mistake cant be allowed to weigh down a person. If life gives a second chance, then they are nobody to refuse life that. He argues that there’s a difference between mistake and crime that the latter is always premeditated. Therefore, even if life gives a secind chance, nothign changes since u cant change someone’s habits. She says that time just doesnt teach lesson, it also erases the lessons learned. He disagrees with that opinion. He says that people like zoya never change, and she would know it better as the same happened with Rashid. She says that they were discussing about zoya and not his father. just like, he thinks that akram being wrong doesnt make zoya right, similarly zoya being wrong doesnt make asad right for what he did. He is rendered speechless at this. Zoya who is wondering about her lost earring, decides to hear some music and puts on her earphones. She has her back to the room. Asad enters her room and sees it all strewn about. he ignores it and thinking she’s listening to him, says that he doesnt know why she ran from her marriage, but it was wrong on his part and poor descision because of which she had to face that and he’s terribly sorry for that. Zoya doesnt respond since she isnt listening. she turns around just like that to find asad standing and is immediately surprised and bashes him up again for entering her room when she had so clearly said that she doesnt want to talk to him. he begins again that he doesnt know why she ran from her marriage, but she cuts him short saying that she doesnt understand why is he so interested in knowing why she ran, as if she ran from her marriage with him. Asad is frustrated and speechless too hearing this. He tris to speak but she bashes him up again for being judgemental and tells him not to talk to her at all. finally his patience too gives in and they both turn their ways away from each other deciding never to speak with the other again. Scene 3: Location: Ayan’s residence Shirin and razia are discussing about gifts to be sent to imran’s house for the engagement ceremony. Shirin calls ayan on razia’s demand who instructs him to keep everything with care and also tells him to take it tomorrow to haseena dn deliver the ring personally to her. He leaves. The girls are watching and heave a sigh of relief. Nuzrat and humaira begin to tease nikhat. Scene 4: Location: Asad’s residence Standing in front of the mirror, zoya regrets losing the earring that her mother had given her. She decides to ask dilshad. She tells her to ask asad about it when Zoya gives her a dose of her famous poetry: HAAN PARESHAN TOH HUN MAIN, LAGTA NAHI KUCH SAHI…. MERE SHAHRUKH KAAN MEIN JHUMKA HAI AUR SALMAN KAAN MEIN NAHI!!!! She turns around to face asad. they both remember their arguement and asad leaves without saying anything. in her room, zoya is confused how to fidn the earring. She remembers asad fighting like a hero and is full of admiration for him. she decides that she would let go of her ego and pride and would talk to him about the earring. The screen freezes on zoya’s face. Precap: Dilshad advertises the new show airing on zeetv from 31st December, HOUSEWIFE HAi, SAB JAANTI HAI!!